Liquid storage bottles are often used for storing, transporting, and dispensing chemicals, petroleum products, and other liquids. However, some bottles have rounded or angled bottoms, which prevents them from being set firmly on a ground surface. Many bottles do not have handles or lifting features, which prevents them from being easily lifted and handled. Many bottles also do not have volume markings, which makes it difficult to determine how much liquid is currently in them. It is often desirable to keep and transport multiple bottles together, but known bottles do not have any pairing or connecting features.
Conventional containers, such as boxes and crates, can be used to hold and transport multiple bottles, but such containers do not adequately support the bottles, causing damage to the bottles and spills. Conventional containers are also typically designed to either secure bottles or provide easy access to the bottles, but not both.